The present disclosure relates to a headphone device, a wearing state detection device, which detects whether a user wears the headphone device, and a wearing state detection method.
Like headphones equipped with a so-called noise canceling system, wireless headphones corresponding to Bluetooth (registered trademark), or the like, there are headphones (active headphones) internally including an active circuit and equipped with a battery.
After the active headphones are used, a user often forgets to turn off a power supply. If the user forgets to turn off the power supply upon taking off the headphones, the battery is consumed, and is often drained when the headphones are used the next time.
There is also a product using a dedicated built-in rechargeable battery in the active headphones. When the user has forgotten to turn off the power supply and the battery is drained, in a product incapable of switching to “passive”, the user is inconvenienced and has to forgo use of the product or use an external battery box.
In addition, although there are products capable of switching to “passive”, listening while maximizing performance of the product is difficult even in this case.